


Change

by Shariaber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO verse, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Romance, Supernatural Elements, War, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shariaber/pseuds/Shariaber
Summary: Kyungsoo found himself enjoying life with his new pack, even though he was a bit mad that he was kidnapped and was almost forced to join them. Still, life with  jealous wovles, stupid giants, loud eyeliner divas, a smiling unicorn and many more made him happy, as odd as that sounds. However, his past will soon come back to haunt him. Will he be able to save the ones he loves, or likes as he didn't totally love them, or will things end up the way they did before?





	1. Chapter One

Kyungsoo flopped on the bed, dropping his backpack to the side. Looking around the room, he realized that they left it bare. He wasn’t that surprised. It was his room after all. Well, his after he joins the pack. 

“We won’t force you to join our pack. But just to keep you safe, we’d like for you to stay on our territory until we have made sure we’ve found a safe place for you,” the Alpha said, opening the door to his new room. “If you’d like to join us for dinner, we start eating at eight. If you choose not to, we’ll send food up. I’ll give you some time to relax” 

The Alpha left, closing the door as he left him alone with his thoughts.

Knowing that they had someone with telekinesis in the pack, Kyungsoo knew that it would be difficult to escape. He was going to have to take his time to think of a plan. Currently, there were eleven members in the pack, but four of them were out doing business from what he was able to gather. Another two were out searching for Omegas. Which meant that there were only five people in the house right now. 

The only difficult part was they left the strongest to watch him. Not that he was surprised. Kyungsoo smirked to himself, thinking about he was able to avoid them for the past month. They were quite persistent, and caught him by surprise, but that took eight of them to finally bring him back.

Kyungsoo jolted, hearing a tapping sound on the window. Why they gave him a room with a window, he didn’t know. Probably so he didn’t feel like a prisoner, but it was a risky move. Sitting up, he walked over and opened the window. Almost immediately, a chipmunk appeared, a nut in its hand. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo whispered, holding out his hand. The chipmunk dropped the nutand came forward a little, looking up at him. Kyungsoo smiled and pet him with his index finger. “May the Goddess bless you.”

The chipmunk chattered before running down the side of the house and disappearing into the forest. Kyungsoo was impressed. The house, though only about a couple of miles from the nearest city, was very deep into the woods. He had noticed it on the way in, seeing as they went off trail about half a mile in, but didn’t realize how hidden it was. For the animals to already sense his being there meant that the forest was crawling with animals. Which was surprising for a pack of wolves living nearby. 

With him being there would mean that even more animals would come. Kyungsoo breathed in the fresh air, absentmindedly playing with the nut. Even from the second story he could smell the pack members in the house. 

As of the moment, there were three Alphas, one Beta and another Omega. He frowned. They already had one, so why did they try so hard to capture him? Seeing as how he escaped them for so long, he wouldn’t be surprised if the Omega was the telepathic one.

At this point, he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t escape, and he really didn’t want to leave the room. He leaned against the windowsill, his hands hanging outside. It was then that he noticed someone talking quietly outside his room.

He stood up straight and looked at the door, expecting them to come in, but they didn’t and soon the talking stopped. Leaning out the window again, he realized that the talking continued. He paused. Wanting to test a theory, he slowly moved his hands back onto the windowsill. As he thought, it became silent once more. Maybe he could have a little fun.

~

Kyungsoo smirked, hearing the yelling and running around the members were making, trying to find him. Kyungsoo was impressed by how fast the Omega was able to realize he was gone. The moment his hands were outside, grabbing onto the rooftop, he heard footsteps scrambling towards the room. Moving quickly, he clambered onto the roof and stayed silent. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but the sun had started to set, leaving the sky a pale blue color, and painting the clouds with a soft orange. Three people had run out into the forest, trying to look for him. The other two ran around the house, trying to see if he was in any of the rooms or not. It didn’t take long before he got bored and decided to go back inside. Slipping back in through the window, he flopped on the bed and went through his bag. He didn’t have much, as he had to pack light so he could travel faster. He was pulling out his toothbrush when two people ran into the room.

The Alpha and someone he had never seen before. The second person, an Omega by the smell of it. Kyungsoo smiled internally when he realized he was right, they were telepathic. They were around the same height as him, with light brown hair. His eyes were dark, almost black, which made them seem even darker next to his pale skin.

“Where have you been?” the Alpha roared. He yelled so loud that the room shook. Kyungsoo blinked, amazed that someone could be that loud.

“What do you mean? I’ve been here the whole time,” Kyungsoo scoffed, zipping his backpack. He tried to ignore the Alpha as he walked to his bathroom, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to face the other. “Look here, Alpha,” Kyungsoo spat, pulling his arm back, ”you may be bigger and stronger than me, but you do not touch me without my permission. And let me be clear. If you think that you can force me to do anything, you think again. And I was in this room. No matter what you may think.”

“I apologize for touching you, but you were not in this room.”

“Look, Alpha-”

“Kris. My name is Kris,” the Alpha huffed.

“Alright. Kris. Not once did any of you walk through that door. Why did you assume that I was gone?” Kyungsoo asked, rolling his eyes. 

“Because I sensed you leaving,” the other person stated, looking at him confusedly.

Kyungsoo’s eyes zeroed in on him. 

“So you’re the telepath,” Kyungsoo smirked. “For someone with such a strong power, you’re not that good at it.”

“Hey!” 

“Stop. Everyone here is in a bad mood. I think it’d be best if we continue this conversation tomorrow,” Kris said, smiling tightly. “It’s been a long day for everyone. Let’s all get some shut eye, right after dinner. Will you be joining us?”

“No. I already ate,” Kyungsoo replied. He ignored their look of confusion and walked into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t start the shower until he heard them leave his room. 

~

A knocking sound reverberated through the room, making Kyungsoo groan from being woken up. Opening his eyes, he jolted out of bed before he remembered yesterday’s events. Someone knocked on his door again and he got to his feet. Opening the door, he let out a yawn as he looked at the person in front of him.

“Who are you?” he groaned, walking back to his bed.

“I’m Baekhyun,” the other replied, smiling at him. “I was told to invite you to breakfast.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. Not hungry.” Kyungsoo flopped back onto the bed, hoping he could catch another hour of sleep. “You can show yourself out.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you haven’t eaten dinner and now you’re skipping breakfast. Kris won’t be happy when I come down without you,” Baekhyun said nervously. 

“That’s not my problem,” he replied. “You can tell that Alpha to stick his big head up his ass if he thinks he can tell me what to do.”

“Uh…..” Baekhyun stood in the doorway, not knowing how to react. On one hand, he’d love to tell Kris that. Heavens knows how long he wanted to tell his Alpha that, but on the other hand he didn’t want to get in trouble.

“What time is it anyway?” Kyungsoo groaned, rolling around so he could remove the blanket from under his body without having to actually get up.

“It’s seven in the morning,” he answered. 

“I’m going back to sleep. I hate waking up early in the morning,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “And don’t worry bout getting in trouble for the whole ‘head up the ass’ thing. I’ll deal with him.”

Baekhyun hesitated, but then moved towards the bed. He was supposed to bring the Omega down to eat, as Kris and the others were worried since he skipped dinner. He was also supposed to give him a tour of the house. In the end, he decided to leave, thinking that it was the better option to give the new member his space.

~

Kris sighed as he heard what Baekhyun had told him. He understood that the Omega didn’t want to be there, but it was for his own safety. He was starting to regret the idea of pursuing him for a month. The rest of the pack, or those who were home, were waiting for him to talk.

“Take the day off. You did good yesterday finding the Omega. And can someone try to contact Yixing and Joonmyeon? Tell them that I expect them to be home in the next couple of days, regardless of whether or not his friend shows up. And someone call Minseok and ask for an update,” Kris said.

“When will we get to meet him?” a Beta asked. 

“He’s not...very welcoming right now,” Kris sighed. “We should let him adjust for a bit.”

~

Kyungsoo blinked when he heard someone knocking on his door. Wiping his face dry, he went to open the door, unsurprised that the Beta in the morning was back.

“Hi,” he said, smiling. “I was told to give you a tour.”

“I’m going to have to decline. I’m not really keen on the whole open house thing. I’m more of a stay in my room all day and talk to no one. So, bye,” Kyungsoo replied, closing the door.

“Wait! I have a map?” Baekhyun said, pushing the door open. 

Kyungsoo paused. A little bit shocked, but more confused than anything. Pulling the door wide open, he started at the Beta. Sure enough, there in his hands was a laminated paper, and from what he could see, it was color coded with a legend. “You have an actual fucking map for this house?”

“Yeah. Our house is pretty big and we have lots of guests over because of Kris. Everyone ended up getting tired of being asked for directions so we just ended up making a map of the house,” Baekhyun answered. Walking in, he placed the map on Kyungsoo’s table. “If you’d like, I can tell you where everything is at? Help answer any questions? Or I can just stay here and talk if you have something on your mind.

“Nope. Not really social. Interacting with you is as much social interaction as I get a week,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m more of a...lone wolf, you could say.”

“So, a rogue?”

“I hate that term. I was never kicked out of any pack. I’m by myself because I want to be. I’m alone by choice. Therefore, lone wolf. Plus, do I look feral to you?” Kyungsoo asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Well, you act like one,” Baekhyun shrugged.

“For obvious reasons,” he replied. “I mean, most people do their best to avoid rogues. But not all of them are bad. I’ve met a few when I traveled. Some broke outdated laws, others were cast out for not conforming to traditional roles.”

“Which one are you?”

“Who knows?” 

And with that, Kyungsoo answered no more questions, opting to hide out in his room for the rest of the day instead. He decided that getting a tour of the house was enough social interaction for the day. Or week. 

~


	2. Chapter Two

It didn’t take long before Kris got tired of Kyungsoo hiding in the room. After four days of trying to coax the other out of his room, he snapped. Basically kicking down the door, he barged his way into the room. 

“Did you need something?” Kyungsoo asked, not even bothering to turn around from his desk. “And can you try not to kick down the door next time you enter someone’s room? It’s rude.”

“I would like to invite you to dinner. All of our members are now back, and I’d like you to meet everyone. Including my mate,” Kris gritted, though he strained to put a smile on his face. 

“No thanks. I’m not a fan of - “ Kyungsoo took a whiff, trying to figure out what had been cooked -” frozen pizza, celery sticks, and hot pockets. Smells like a sad frat house.”

“Well, I’d like for you to come down and meet everyone nonetheless. Is that -”

“Wait,” Kyungsoo said. He sniffed, trying to scent the the people. 

“Are you oka-”

Kris was cut off as Kyungsoo leapt from his chair, pushing the Alpha out of the way before running down the hall. Though it had been days since Baekhyun had given him the map, he still hadn’t glanced at it. He was relying on his sense of smell to track down what he was looking for. It didn’t bother him that he was bumping into people or that he nearly fell down the stairs for not paying much attention. He just had to get to the smell. To see where it came from. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he hadn’t smelled this particular scent in ages. The only thing that stopped him was when he was face to face with a Beta. 

“Xingie,” Kyungsoo whispered. “Is that really you?”

The Beta started tearing up, making the other pack members start to freak out. Yixing was the Alpha’s mate after all. None of that mattered to the other two though. They stared at each other as if there was nothing else around them.

“Soo,” Yixing whispered. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

After that, they hugged, embracing tightly as if they had just avoided Death himself. 

“Xing, is this-?” Kris trailed off, not wanting to interrupt the one moment he saw the Omega become less hostile. 

“This is Kyungsoo. He’s my mas-”

“Friend,” Kyungsoo said, interrupting the Beta. “We’ve known each other ever since we were born.”

“But Soo…”

“I was lucky being able to find him again. Ever since you met, not that it isn’t your fault, I haven’t seen him since. And with everything going on, it was a miracle that I was able to find him unscathed,” Kyungsoo breathed. 

“I need some time alone with him,” Yixing said, looking at his mate. “We have a lot of things to discuss.”

Though he wanted to spend some quality time with his mate, Kris agreed. He knew that Yixing had been trying to contact his friend for a long time but to no avail. And everytime that their meetings were delayed, he came back as if he heard the news that his friend had died. Kris sighed as he watched the two disappear upstairs.

~

“Master,’ Yixing sighed, hugging the Omega once more. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine Yixing. For someone who lives with a hot tempered Alpha, your house is beautiful,” Kyungsoo commented. “And before you ask, your family is fine. Before I left, I made sure that they would head to a safe village if they were attacked.”

“I-i...I don’t think I could ever thank you enough. Why would you go through the trouble of doing that? I mean, I-i’m just your servant,’ Yixing stuttered, tears forming in his eyes.

“You were never just a servant to me,” Kyungsoo whispered. “You’re more than that. You’re my best friend.” He grabbed the older’s hands, squeezing them softly in his own. “And you need to remember, as of right now, I am not your master, nor you my servant. We are childhood friends who are now reunited because you’re helping me find a place to stay during the war.”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll remember. But do we really have to?” Yixing whispered, scared someone might overhear their conversations. “They’re my pack. I trust them with my heart. They won’t tell a single soul.”

“You trust them,” Kyungsoo replied back. “And I trust you. But to me they are strangers. I don’t know them. It’s safer this way. The less people who know the better it is. Anything can happen during the next few months, or however long I’m going to stay here. We can’t risk anything.”

“Of course. I’m sorry for trying to go against you-”

“Stop. You’re not going against my wishes. We’re just having a disagreement,” Kyungsoo said. “Now have a seat and let me tell you what has happened. I doubt you have heard any recent news all the way out here.”

“Kris is actually the son of Wu leader, remember? We’re actually pretty well updated,” Yixing replied, giving him a soft smile. “But we don’t hear much, and not often. What has happened?”

“We lost Kalle. Brin is a very difficult area right now. Seeing as how it is an important part of the kingdom, fifty percent of our resources go towards there. It’s a big battle, and there’s no guarantee that we’ll win that battle,” Kyungsoo said. “My brother is leading the army as of right now. My parents are trying to strategize and help those that have been injured. And here I am. Sent away to be safe.”

“Don’t say that. You know that isn’t the reason why they sent you away. You’re much too important for that,” Yixing replied gently. “If anything bad happens, you would be the last survivor of your family. And they can’t risk that. Not to mention the fact that it’s a much more valuable option. You are our hidden weapon.”

“I know, and I understand that. But, I can’t just sit around and do nothing,” Kyungsoo complained. 

“It’s funny, hearing that,” Yixing chuckled. “All my life serving you, I only heard of you wanting to do nothing. And now when you’re able to, you can’t stand it. Plus, you know they didn’t send you here without reason. You’re here to look up other methods of peace. Look into the legends and find out why we’ve been at war for so long. What started it all.”

“It’s difficult,” Kyungsoo sighed. “The war has been going on for centuries, and if we don’t have any records of why it started in the castle, there’s probably none anywhere else.”

“You can’t say that. You must have hope,” Yixing said sharply. He gripped the Omega’s shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. “You, of all people, need to have hope. Everyone will look up to you. And when they see the prince has given up, so will they.”

“Of course. I need to be brave. Have hope,” Kyungsoo whispered. He looked out the window and saw the woods, full of wolves playing, no worry about the war on their mind. He thought about what could be in the future when it was all over. “I can’t give up.”

~

“So, everyone. This is my childhood friend, Do Kyungsoo,” Yixing said, sitting on the right side of the Alpha. They were currently sitting at the dining table, about to start dinner. Kyungsoo was sitting next to him and Xiumin, a Beta.

“Hi,” he said. 

“Why don’t we introduce ourselves to him?” Yixing said, a smile on his face. 

“I’m good,” Kyungsoo responded. “I know everyone’s names already. You sent me a list, remember?”

“You sent him a list of us?” a Xiumin asked. The oldest of the pack and the only one who could put Kris in his place. He may look like a squishy, but he trained everyday and underneath the shirt was something that didn’t match his face. 

“He’s not very good with people,” Yixing explained. “And doesn’t open up that easily. So, I made him a little bio of all of you. Nothing to detailed, but enough so that he has his own opinion of all of you.”

“And what do you think about us?” Luhan asked.

Kyungsoo stayed silent, thinking about his answer.

“Why don’t we start dinner first, then I’ll tell you,” he concluded, drinking some water.

Yixing chuckled, knowing that wasn’t a good sign. He started dinner so that he could escape first without revealing his opinions about everyone. It didn’t take long before Kyungsoo scarfed down his food and ran out of the dining room, confusing everyone.

“He’s...different from what I expected,” Baekhyun said. “He wasn’t like Luhan when he first came.”

“Different isn’t bad,” Jongin said. “It’s...refreshing.”

Yixing looked at him, curious at his answer. “You could see it that way. He’s not like the other’s we helped. In fact, the only thing we need to help him with is socializing.”

“It can’t be that hard. I mean, you’re friends with him,” Kris chipped in. 

“He’s like Kris. But less social. And scarier if you get him mad. But when you get to know him he’s a little squish.”

“So why is he here again?” 

“Because he needs a place to stay. And he can help us as much as we can help him,” Yixing explained. 

“Wait, didn’t you say that you grew up in the castle? What was his job there?”

“That, is a secret.”

~

Everyday, instead of hiding in his room, Kyungsoo would go to their library, browsing through the books. Like Yixing said, if he couldn’t be of help at the castle, he’ll do his best to look for a solution there. The library was so full of books that it seemed as if it was a whole building itself. Kyungsoo was amazed by the amount of books and couldn’t comprehend that the library was attached to the house. Luckily for him, no one else seemed to use the library except him. He would spend all day in the room, delving into the books to see if they had mentioned something about the history between the two races that his own library didn’t have. Yixing would often have to drag him out for dinner and force him to bed, otherwise he would head back.

During dinner, he would listen to the others talk, making mental notes of their worries due to the war. He would then send letters to his parents about what was going on with the public in hopes that they would take action. With Yixing’s encouragement, he would have small conversations with everyone, though he would abstain from talking about himself too much.

After two weeks since he opened up to everyone, which meant greeting them when he saw the others, it was decided that they would send him to school, much to his dismay.

“I don’t need to go,” Kyungsoo hissed, slamming a book closed. “I have passed any and every class that I took back at home. There is no need for me to go to school. It is useless for me. I would much rather be spending my time here, where I can research.”

“There’s no room for discussion,” Yixing replied back. “Mast - Kyungsoo. You are a seventeen year old boy, and it is normal for you to go to school. If you don’t, the others will ask questions that I have no answer to. This will also be a good opportunity to see how the public is reacting to the war and see what problems they have.”

“There’s no need. I can find that out here with the other’s during dinner,” Kyungsoo retorted. 

“But that’s only a small percentage. You need the information from a bigger perspective. Right now, you’re only addressing the problems that affect 1% of the population. I was told then when you came here, I would be making the final decisions when it came to your wellbeing. And I say that you are going. And that’s final,” Yixing said. He left the library, closing the door behind him.

Kyungsoo sighed in defeat, but smiled. He was glad that Yixing was gaining more confidence. Back at the castle, Yixing never spoke more than two words, and barely above a whisper. And now he was talking back to him and helping to control the house by an Alpha’s side. 

~

The next day, Kyungsoo walked down to the dining room wearing the school uniform. He wore khakis, a short sleeved button up, and a dark blue vest. His tie was blue and yellow, which was to signify that he was a werewolf. The school he was going to was diverse, as it was known to educate all species of the Goddess. However, as the other pack members explained to him last night, things were quite tense between the Wolves and the Fanged. The other species decided to stay neutral, lest they anger one side when the war ends.

Kyungsoo sighed, messing around with the food on his plate. 

“Are you nervous for school?” Kris asked, glancing at him from the head of the table.

Kyungsoo glared at him. “No. Why would I be? It’s school.”

“Yixing told me that you’ve been homeschooled your whole life. It’s a bit different in an actual school,” Kris stated.

“I’m sure I have enough common sense to figure things out. But thank you for worrying so much,” he replied. He got up from the table and grabbed his backpack that was packed for him yesterday. Slinging it around his shoulders, he got ready to leave the house. It was when he was putting on his shoes by the front door that Sehun and Chanyeol walked up to him. They were probably chosen to escort him there seeing as they were both Alphas.

“Don’t forget this Kyung,” Yixing said, running up to them. He held up a simple bracelet with a single charm attached to it. The charm was a hexagon shape that was mainly black, but had white outlines to spell with word EXO, the name of the pack. “No one will mess with you once they see you wearing this.”

“Thanks Xing,” Kyungsoo said, giving him a small smile. Looking at the two Alphas towering over him, he nodded and started walking.

~

Even though they ended up taking the car, it still took some time for them to reach the school. Kyungsoo didn’t bother to try and make conversation with the Alphas. He was trying to think of ways to ditch class, knowing that he wouldn’t actually need the lessons.

“So, we have your class schedule,” Chanyeol said, his deep voice breaking through Kyungsoo’s thoughts. Sehun handed a sheet of paper to him, and he glanced at it, not really caring about the contents. “And you’ll technically be on your own, but if you need our help, we’ll come rushing. We all have the same class for gym, which is normal for packs.”

“We included a map as well,” Sehun stated, “on the back.”

He muttered thanks and examined the map. Most of his classes we on the same floor, which was nice. Apparently, the classes were integrated but sat the Fanged and Wolves separately due to the war. While there were some tension between the two species, they tried to not let things get too out of hand, seeing as how they were only students. It was a mutual agreement that most details of the war and politics be kept quiet from the underage. This way, when the war would end, they wouldn’t have negative thoughts.

When they arrived at school, Chanyeol parked his car and they sat in the car, waiting.

“What are you doing”? Kyungsoo asked, looking at them.

“Waiting for you?” Sehun responded, a little confused.

“To do what?” 

“I’m not sure. Yixing told us to wait for you to get out first,” Chanyeol frowned. “He told us last night, but I don’t know what the reason is.”

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoogot out of the car and nicely waited for the Alphas to follow suit. When they were done taking their sweet time, they walked across the parking lot. It didn’t take long before the other wolves noticed his scent. They eyed him,the thought of mating him on their minds. But then they noticed the two Alphas next to him and cursed. They’d never be able to get close to the Omega if he was with the EXO group.

That didn’t deter them though. The moment Kyungsoo stepped inside the front door, an Alpha approached him. Kyungsoo stopped, not intimidated by him, but because he blocked him from going forward. 

“You don’t want to hang out with those losers, sweetheart,” the Alpha purred. “Why don’t you get yourself a real Alpha?”

Kyungsoo scoffed. Not wanting to deal with him any longer, he took a step forward and gave him a sweet smile. The Alpha smirked, thinking that he had convinced the Omega, but he groaned and fell to his knees, his hands clutching his crotch.

“Don’t call me sweetheart and we won’t have another problem,” Kyungsoo said, still smiling. Rolling his eyes, he lifted his foot and kicked the Alpha on the shoulder, pushing him onto his back. “And don’t even think about trying to get me to mate with you. I have standards. I don’t date trash like you.”

Seeing as how the Alpha was still sprawled out on the floor, he stepped on top of him and continued walking down the hallway to find his locker, the pack members following him.

Kyungsoo looked down at the schedule to see that his first class was English, in room 212. He turned the paper over and tried to find the number on the school map. After locating it, he looked up to see where he was and turned right. Whispers followed him down the hallway. From what he could hear, they were talking about him taking down the Alpha. Kyungsoo forgot how fast word travels when it comes to Omegas. 

He spotted some humans in the hallway, and he turned to look at Sehun.

“I thought this school was for Species only?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It’s supposed to be, but we can’t segregate one specific race,” he answered. “So the local humans are enrolled here as well. Though most try their best to get accepted into a private school in the middle of the city to avoid it here.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He smiled politely at them and continued to look for his class. The other wolves looked at him curiously, while the Fanged avoided him. The Fae openly stared at him, and Kyungsoo didn’t mind it. He knew exactly why they did, even if they didn’t know it themselves. 

Finding his class at the end of the hallway, he paused in front of the door. 

“Is anyone in the class with me?” he asked, looking at the two Alphas. 

“You’re in the same year as Jongdae, Baekhyun and I, but in this class you’ll have Jongdae. Some classes you won’t have anyone as we let the office choose your schedule. You’re technically supposed to be a year younger, but apparently you’re a bookworm, so you got bumped up a year,” Chanyeol replied. 

“I don’t think Jongdae’s here yet, but after seeing what happened earlier, I’m sure you can handle yourself,” Sehun said. “Let’s go Chanyeol. I want to get some sleep before class starts.”

Chanyeol nodded and after saying goodbye to the Omega, they left. 

Kyungsoo opened the door and walked through. Whatever conversation was happening ended the moment he walked in. He looked around and found the class half full. He wasn’t that surprised as he was early. He walked over to the closest person, which happened to be a Fanged. 

“Do you know if there are any open seats?” he asked.

The Fanged student frowned. 

“You’re talking to me?” she asked, pointing at herself.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“You know I’m a Fanged, right?” 

“Yep. And I’m an Omega, and I don’t want to interact with the meatheads and I don’t see any Fae here. Plus the war isn’t our fight, not yet at least. So I’m trying to be polite,” Kyungsoo smiled.

“There’s a seat in the back, next to the window that no one sits in,” she said slowly. “But I wouldn’t sit in it if I were you. It’s in direct sunlight.”

Kyungsoo smiled at her, knowing what she meant.

“Thank you. I’m Kyungsoo,” he said, introducing himself. He put out his hand.

“I’m Jihyo,” she replied, shaking his hand. “Maybe if you’re as decent as you seem to be, we might actually be friends.”

With that, she walked away to talk to her other friends while he sat down in his seat. He winced when he realized what she meant. It was in direct sunlight, so the sun always hit his face. But he didn’t mind. He loved it after all. It might be a little tricky to fall asleep though.

It didn’t take long before more students came in, each of them eyeing Kyungsoo, but no one going up to him. He didn’t mind, as he wasn’t really the talkative type. The teacher walked in and placed his things on the desk. He looked around the room and found Kyungsoo. 

“Alright, everyone sit down,” he announced. He waited until it was quiet before continuing on. “As you may know, we have a new student with us today. If you don’t mind, please come to the front and -”

He was interrupted by the sound of the door banging open as a student rushed inside.

“You’re late,” the teacher said.


	3. Chapter 3

“C’mon, give me a break,” the Alpha said, giving him a smile. “I was on hall monitor duty. You can’t get mad at that.”

The teacher rolled his eyes and gestured for him to take a seat. “As I was saying, would you mind coming to the front and introducing yourself?”

Kyungsoo sighed and walked past Jondgae, who apparently was his seat mate and stood at the front of the room.

“Hello, I’m Do Kyungsoo, Omega. I’m living with the EXO pack. I hope that the war won’t get in the way of friendship,” he said. 

“Who is he to say that?” a Fanged hissed.

“He’s an idiot if he thinks we’ll be friends with him,” snickered another. 

“Shut up, he’s actually pretty nice.” Jihyo said, defending him.

“We should mess with him to show him that we don’t want to be friends. Tell him we’re just joking around and see how long he actually keeps trying.” 

“I would rather you tell me with words, rather than through actions,” Kyungsoo interjected, raising an eyebrow. 

“You can speak the Archaic language?” a Fanged hissed, disbelief in his face.

“I am fluent in many languages,” Kyungsoo said, smirking. “I also know the Holy Language.”

The Fae in the room chattered happily amongst themselves. It was rare to see someone who actually knew different languages.

“As I said, I hope war won’t get in the way of friendship.”

“You can ask him five questions,” the teacher said, sitting down in his chair as he silently did attendance.

“What song would you use to describe you?” an Alpha asked, wriggling his eyebrows. He was obviously looking for a more explicit answer.

“You know that song that’s kinda popular right now? Take a Hint from Victorious?” Kyungsoo replied, a smile on his face. “That’s the song I would use.”

Everyone chuckled while the Alpha who asked the question grew red.

“What’s one thing you’d like for us to know about you?”

“Don’t underestimate me. I’m not your typical Omega.”

“Favorite position?” It was the same Alpha who had asked the first question. He hadn’t given up even though he had embarrassed himself earlier. 

“It’s a chokehold,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes. 

“How do you know the EXO pack?”

“I know Yixing.’

With that, he went back to his seat, ignoring Jongdae who was trying to give him a high five. He sat in his seat and looked up at the teacher. He was explaining what they were doing in class that day and started writing on the board. Kyungsoo sighed, as he looked over the material and realized that he already knew what they were learning. Having no motivation to relearn any of it, he looked over at Jongdae, surprised to see him diligently taking notes. During his short time with the pack, he thought he knew everyone’s personalities pretty well. Jongdae seemed to be the heart of the pack, in a way. Whenever anyone was sad, he’d be the one to make them laugh and smile. There was never a dull moment with him, and his jokes, rather lame, still managed to make Kyungsoo chuckle every now and then. 

“Do Kyungsoo, is something more interesting than my lesson?” 

The Omega turned forward to look at the teacher. The whole class was looking at him, some with pitiful looks, while others smirked at him being called out.

“I was going to ask Jongae whether or not the reason of why the war started was correct. Seeing as how not even the Royal family, nor any of the official records stated the reason of it. In which, you wrote down your own opinion which degrades the Wolves species and promote the Fanged,” Kyungsoo replied. 

The teacher grew red and mumbled under his breath. Kyungsoo smirked and looked out the window, silently thanking whoever left it open. A little breeze flew in, and he closed his eyes, relishing in the fresh air.

~

Kyungsoo walked out of the classroom and looked at the map. Not really wanting to walk into the cafeteria to eat his lunch, he went out to the garden. He paused when he looked up from the map and saw a broken greenhouse. Some of the glass panes were broken, there was graffiti on them, dirt was strewn along the floor and there was no sign of any plants. The fountain was stained from the dirt and there was no water. He frowned when he realized that it had been trashed. There were Fae at the school so why didn’t they maintain it? Kyungsoo then realized that it had probably been trashed too many times for them to put effort into it anymore. 

Well, it was about time that it stopped. But before he decided to do anything, he went back inside and looked for the library. Perhaps there was something written in a public book. Goddess knows that the Royal Librarians wouldn’t even look at anything that was public or common. 

“Hello, is there something I can help you with?” 

Kyungsoo had entered the library and was immediately greeted by the librarian. He smiled at her and asked her for the history section. She pointed him in the right direction and continued reading her book.

Looking at the books, Kyungsoo could tell that he wouldn’t find the answer in any of them. But he still had to try, so he decided he might as well start from the beginning. Quickly reading the spines of the books, he grabbed the first and second volume of each edition and author. In total, it was about 13 books. He paused and looked at all the books in his hands. He probably won’t be able to take them all at once, or carry them to his locker. Setting them down, he pulled out his phone and looked at his contacts list, where Yixing had inserted everyone’s phone number. 

Since he hadn’t remembered everyone’s names yet, Yixing had inserted them by their status and power they had. Scrolling through it, he thought about who would be the best person to call. He paused when he saw a certain power next to their name. Taking a deep breath, he pressed call and waited for them to pick up.

“Hello?” 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo replied hesitantly. “It’s Kyungsoo. I’m in the library, can you help me with something?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah, okay. I’ll be there soon!” the Alpha replied, sounding a little too happy for someone who had been asked for help.

Kyungsoo stared down at the books and decided he might as well get a few more since Jongin could teleport. This time, he decided to grab books from the Fanged history, to see if they had any knowledge either. 

“That’s a lot of books.”

Kyungsoo blinked and looked up to see everyone who attended the school there. He then looked down and realized that he had grabbed around thirty books instead of the one or two he was going at add before.

“Ah, sorry. I guess I got distracted,” he said sheepishly. “By the way, I called Jongin, why is everyone else here?”

“You said you needed help and we weren’t sure what kind of trouble you were in,” said a Beta. Looking at him closely, Kyungsoo tried to remember his name. He knew the other Beta, Tao, was the tall one. So it must be Baekhyun. 

“I just needed help to get the books home. And Jongin can teleport, which is why I called him,” Kyungsoo explained. 

“Oh. I bet I could take the books home faster than him though,” Jongdae said. He bent over and started grabbing as many books as he could before rushing over to the librarian to check them out. It didn’t take long before everyone but Jongin started to do the same. The librarian seemed a bit shocked at how loud it became and the amount of people trying to check out books first.

“You’re not going to join them?” he asked, looking at Jongin. The Alpha stood next to him, watching the rest of the pack fight.

“Nah. This isn’t the first time this has happened. When they start to run back home, they end up dropping things. But they don’t want to lose so they just leave them there. So I just follow them from behind and pick them up,” Jongin explained. “See?” 

Jongdae, who was first to get checked out, had dropped a book right at the door. He didn’t seem to notice and continued running.

“Will they make it in time though? School isn’t over yet,” Kyungsoo said, frowning. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and noted that there was only about ten minutes left until the next class started. 

“It should be fine. Next class is gym anyway. Doesn’t really matter if we’re late or not,” Jongin shrugged. “I should head after them. I’ll see you in the next class, yeah?”

Kyungsoo nodded and walked up to the book that Jongdae dropped. He looked back at the Omega and waved before disappearing from sight. Pulling the map out of his pocket, Kyungsoo quickly located the changing rooms and headed towards there. On the way there, he thought about what would happen. He was an Omega, one of five that attended the school, in a changing room full of Alphas and Betas. He didn’t care much, as he knew he could handle himself. 

He arrived at the changing rooms early, as the bell hadn’t rung yet and looked for the coach who was in the office. After introducing himself, the coach told him that lockers were separated by species, and then by packs. The Exo lockers were at the very end, seeing as they are the biggest pack at the school. 

Kyungsoo thanked him and headed down the rows of lockers until he reached the pack’s lockers. Everyone’s locker was labelled with their names except a few empty ones. Taking his time, he decided to choose the locker on the same side of the door, in case any wondering Alphas tried to take a peak at him. His locker was between Baekhyun and an empty one. He chose the Beta since they were similar in stature. He wasn’t insecure about his body, but place him next to several Alphas changing, he’d get a little shy. Kyungsoo had just finished pulling his shirt over his head when people started to enter the changing room. Not really sure of where to go next, and not wanting to walk through the locker room alone, he ended up sitting on the bench, hoping that the members would come soon. 

It didn’t take long before he heard footsteps approaching him. Thinking it was the members, he looked up, about to thank them for bringing the books home, when he realized that it wasn’t their scents. 

He frowned, not sure what the approaching group wanted.

“Little Omega, come and play,” someone called out in a sing song tone. The rest of the group chuckled and the footsteps got closer to him.

~

“I won!” Tao shouted, huffing as he ran through the front door. His first mistake was yelling it throughout the house. His second was stopping right through the door as the other members ran into him, pushing him to the floor. 

“Why are you guys home so early? And where’s Kyungsoo?” Kris asked, poking his head out from his office to see what the commotion was about. 

“We brought back books that Kyungsoo wanted to read,” Chanyeol explained, dropping the books on the floor.

Jongin then teleported in front of them, holding more books than what everyone else brought back. “Why are you so messy? They’re not even ours. The least you could have done is be careful.”

“Sorry Jongin,” Baekhyun said. 

“Whatever, just go back to school,” Kris sighed, turning to go back to his office.

“I can’t wait for gym. We’re playing dodgeball today,” Jongdae said. 

“Wait, you have gym right now?” Kris asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“And you left Kyungsoo alone? In the changing room?”

“Oh fuck.”

~

Kyungsoo smirked and got up to meet them at the door. 

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew,” he said, glaring at them. 

The other laughed, thinking it was funny that an Omega thought he could handle them by himself. They continued forward but paused when a chill went down their back. They weren’t sure why until they looked at the Omega more carefully. 

His eyes had turned red, the sign of an angry Alpha. But it wasn’t just any red, it was blood red. His eyes turned back to brown and he smirked, taking a step closer to them. That one step was more than enough as they sprinted down the aisle into their own pack lockers, not wanting to get any closer to him.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Jongin had teleported behind Kyungsoo and believed that they backed off because of him. However, they were all too focused on the Omega’s red eyes to notice the Alpha behind him. The sight that they saw was much too difficult to process that their instincts made them run away.

Satisfied with his results, Kyungsoo’s eyes slowly turned back to his normal color. 

~

“Sorry we’re late,” Sehun said, patting Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, what are we doing today?” Kyungsoo asked, looking around the gym.

“Dodgeball. It gets pretty intense,” Jongin explained, bending down to retie his shoe. “It’s the only game we’re allowed to use powers, so it’s basically an all out war.”

“You can sit out,” Jongdae said. “I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

Kyungsoo thought about it. His power was something only the Royal family has due to their connection to the Moon Goddess. But due to his mother’s bloodline, he had a second one, which was extremely rare. Knowing that using the second power would make him hide his first one, he thought to hell with it. It wasn’t like he was going to show it off.

“If I’m playing, they’re the ones who should worry about getting hurt.”


	4. Chapter Four

“As usual, this game is all out. Powers can be used, but no blood. And to make sure there’s no bad intentions, it’ll be by species. If you are human, you can opt out if you’d rather not play,” Coach Lee announced. “However, to make it more interesting, it’ll be the Exo pack against the others. Now get to your circles.”

Coach Lee blew on whistle and everyone got up and started moving.

“Why is it only us?” Kyungsoo asked, confused as to why they would put every other pack against them.

“Because we’re the strongest. It’s the only way it’ll be fair. And even then we usually end up winning,” Sehun answered. “If you don’t want to play, you don’t have to. You can play with the humans like the other Omegas.”

Kyungsoo glared at him.

“I think I’ll play, thank you very much,’ he said, rolling his eyes. He walked off to the court and stood in the half circle that was their pack’s.

“He seemed pretty confident that he could hold his own,” Jongdae said. “Said that they should worry about getting hurt.”

“Don’t forget that we need to protect him. They’ll probably aim for him first since he’s an Omega,” Chanyeol said. 

“Wait,” Tao said, frowning. “Does he have a power?”

They all turned to look at the Omega, who was looking around at the other games that had already started. He seemed to be a bit bored waiting, but he didn’t look scared.

“I guess we’ll have to find out.”

~

Once everyone was lined up at the back of the circle, the coach blew his whistle to start their game. In a flash, Jongin was at the middle, grabbed a ball. He then threw it and then teleported back, just in time to see the ball hit his mark.

It didn’t take long for the Beta that was hit to walk out of the circle and behind the pack. An Alpha grabbed the ball and threw it, aiming for Kyungsoo. He chuckled, knowing that the force he threw the ball at would knock the Omega down, causing him to be out. The Omega would then be by himself behind their team and he would make his move then. What he didn’t expect was the Omega catching the ball, not even moving from the strength of his throw.

The opposing team smirked to themselves. The fact that the Omega would be throwing the ball was hilarious to them. It was similar to how humans would throw. They didn’t anticipate that the Alpha who targeted him in the first place to go flying back, hitting about ten other people on the way as he finally stopped when his back hit the gym wall.

The gym went silent as everyone looked at the Alpha before turning their heads to look at the Omega who threw the ball.

“What?” he asked, looking around. “Powers can be used right?”

“Wha - what’s your power?” Coach Lee asked.

“Strength.”

“How come the Exo pack gets all the powers?” someone complained. “It’s not fair.”

“Well only five of our powers are only useful in the game. Tao, Chanyeol and Jongdae can’t use them,” Sehun said. “Should be fair.”

“Are we playing or not?” Kyungsoo complained. “If you want to talk then leave and let the real men play.” 

“Wait. Just a second. Can you step over here Kyungsoo?” Coach Lee asked. He guided the Omega to the other side of the gym where the weights were. “I want to see what your limits are. So that it’s safe for everyone.”

Kyungsoo nodded and looked at the bar. Currently, it weighed 100kg. Not wanting to keep adding more weights repeatedly, he headed over to the rack, where the weights were. Not exactly sure how much was on there, he decided he might as well just lift. Grabbing the middle rack, he made sure his grip was tight so that it wouldn’t slip and lifted it up. It wasn’t as heavy as he thought and it went up with ease. He put it down and turned to look at the coach.

“This is pretty light. My record is 537kgs the last time I checked, but I haven’t been practicing lately so it may have gone down some,” Kyungsoo explained, ignoring the shocked looks everyone. “Now that’s done, can we get back to the game?”

“Um, I think it’d be best if you restrain your powers a bit,” Coach Lee said sheepishly. “We don’t have a healer on hand and it’d be bad if I had to send eighty percent of my class to the Healing Center.”

“Fine, if you want to be boring,” he sighed, heading back into the ring. He grabbed the ball that had rolled back over to their side and threw it, and when it hit, the Beta who flinched and screamed, expecting to be knocked back like the first Alpha, only took a step back from the force.

“Is that better?” Kyungsoo asked, rolling his eyes. 

~

With Kyungsoo’s power on their side, Exo was stronger, allowing them to win the game faster than usual. However, the game was drawn out as more people tried to avoid his balls in fear of getting hurt, which made it hilarious. Since the other team had so many people, and the circle could only become so big, they often ran into each other and fell down. 

By the end of gym, everyone was exhausted except Kyungsoo. Not only was the last ten minutes extremely competitive due to the Alpha’s nature of not wanting to lose, they also took away the use of their powers to make it more interesting. While everyone was collapsed on the ground, trying to catch their breath, Kyungsoo stood alone. He looked at those below him and smiled. 

“That was fun,” he said. Then he turned and entered the changing room. Luckily for him, he didn’t have a last class like the others in the pack. Since he was already well educated, he didn’t need the Study Hall everyone else attended. He changed quickly and hurried his way out, wanting to go home and delve into the book, seeing what information they contained. He passed by the other members, saying a quick farewell before he dashed into the woods, heading in what he hoped was the right direction of the house. After about twenty minutes, he was deep into the forest and decided to let his senses take over him. He knew it wasn’t safe, but he was sure no one was around. Setting down his backpack, he walked a bit away and started stretching. He hadn’t been in his wolf form for a while, and the transition from human to wolf would be uncomfortable if he didn’t prepare his body. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused.

When he opened his eyes again, everything was much clearer, much sharper. He sneezed and raised a paw to touch his nose. The smells were a bit overwhelming, but nothing that he couldn’t handle. Shaking his body, Kyungsoo moved each of his limbs, making sure that he could completely control his wolf. Grinning inside, he started to trot towards the direction of Yixing’s scent. He started to go faster and faster until he was sprinting. After being cooped up in the house for so long, it felt amazing to be able to go into his wolf form again. Knowing that he was getting closer to the house, he let out a howl. It didn’t take long before he heard several howls in response. 

By the time he reached the house, Yixing and Kris were waiting outside for him. Panting slightly, he walked over to Yixing and sat in front of him.

“You have fun today?” Yixing asked, smiling at him. 

KYungsoo didn’t answer, and instead changed back to his human form.

“It’s been a while since I was last in my wolf form,” he replied. “When I came here, it was the only form I was in. But since I’ve been here, I haven’t been able to find the time to shift.”

“It’s not good for you. You need to have some time to relax. You can’t be working all day everyday,” Kris said. 

“I don’t have time. Things are happening that I can’t keep up with. Letters are becoming less and less frequent, and when they come, I don’t understand half the things that are written because they omit things from me,” Kyungsoo cried. “Which is why I refused to go to school.”

“I know things are difficult right now. But you have to think about the changes you can make here. Even the smallest details make the biggest difference,” Yixing said calmly. “Why don’t you take the day off and explore the forest? Our territory is quite big and it’ll help you relax.”

“Not today,” Kyungsoo said. “I have some things to take care of.”

“But you can -”

“I can finish reading everything within an hour,” Kyungsoo stated. “I need to contact someone. See if they are safe.”

He shot Yixing a look, hoping that the Beta would understand. Even though he didn’t, he still nodded, knowing that the Omega was serious if he’d use his powers to get things done. He patted Kyungsoo on the shoulder as he walked past him into the house, leading Kris inside as well. The Omega was lucky to have such a good friend. While they might not always agree on the same things, they understand each other enough not to delve into it. 

Taking in a deep breath, Kyungsoo headed inside as well, aiming to go to his room. Making sure that his door was locked, he rolled up the carpet in the middle of his room. Moving it to the side, he then grabbed some white chalk on his desk and walked over to his bedroom door. He quickly drew the symbol that he wanted, making sure to make it detailed and correct, and then chanted softly under his breath. Once he was done, the symbol glowed slightly, assuring it was complete. With that out of the way, he could finally get some privacy. The enchantment on the door allowed it so that no one could get into his room without his permission, even Luhan’s telepathy wouldn’t work. It was similar to how vampires had to ask permission to enter an establishment before they could actually go in. But of course, that only applied to vampires in books or on the media.

Kneeling down on the spot where the rug originally was, he grabbed the chalk again and started drawing. However, instead of rushing, he took his time. It was crucial that this circle was correct as even the tiniest mistake would change everything. He sometimes grew impatient at the mistakes he made, but knew that it was worth it when he was finished. Kyungsoo huffed as he erased another mistake that he had made, and stood up. He had spent only fifteen minutes on it, but he was already so frustrated. Glancing at the half finished circle, he put the rug back over it and decided to finish it later.

Instead, he sat on the carpet and lay all the books around him so that he was in the center of the books. Raising his arms in front of him, he chanted another spell. As soon as the words left his mouth, the books lifted into the air and started spinning around him. Words would float off of the book, glowing slightly before returning back into it. Kyungsoo’s eyes moved from side to side, trying to read as much information as he could. After ten minutes, he lowered his arms, and all the books dropped to the floor. Even though he was satisfied that he’d finished reading, he was disappointed that he didn’t find any new information.

He did find something interesting though. And it was the mention of the story of a fairy tale. A Wolf and a Fanged ended up being Mates and met up in secret. They were discovered one day and were ripped apart from each other. However, the despair and agony they each felt from being separated ended up killing them. It was said that one day, they would meet again. 

~

“I haven’t heard that in a long time,” Yixing said, leaning back in his chair. He was looking over the contents of the book, glasses perched low on his nose. His fingers ran along the lines as he read until he finished. “It’s a fairy tale. An old one at that. But that’s all it is.”

“Then why is it in a history book?” Kyungsoo asked. “I remember my mom reading it to me when I was younger. I didn’t realize that I knew it until after I read it.”

“It is weird that it’d be in a random history book, but I wouldn’t put too much thought into it. After all, it’s just a story.”

~

Kyungsoo sighed and flopped on his bed. He debated whether or not he should join the others for dinner. He did eat with them occasionally, but it always depended on who was cooking that night. Thinking of food made him remember his mom’s cooking. Groaning, he rolled off the bed and headed downstairs. Barging into Kris’ office, he threw a pair of car keys at the Alpha, who, in his surprise, failed to catch it in time.

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo said, walking down the hallway to put on his shoes. 

“Where am I taking you?” Kris asked, standing up as well. He wouldn’t have taken the Omega, but this was the nicest he’s been to him since Kyungsoo first arrived. 

“The supermarket. You don’t have shit here to eat,” Kyungsoo complained. 

“And buying more ingredients isn’t going to help,” Kris said, opening the door to the garage. He pushed the unlock button on the keys and they both got in.

“If I’m making food it will. I don’t get how you can live off junk food and togo. The ones still in school I can understand, but you’re a full grown adult. You should be having a meal,” Kyungsoo criticised. 

“Well, I never grew up having to learn how to cook. My family was very strict on the social roles for Wolves. And the others are hopeless,” Kris explained, backing out of the driveway. When his car was facing the road, he made sure the doors were locked. “You’re gonna want to hold on tight.”

Frowning, Kyungsoo held onto the armbar above the window. He opened his mouth to ask why when Kris stomped on the gas and booked it. 

“What the fuck,” Kyungsoo shouted, his other hand grabbing for the hand bar. 

“The other pack members will attack this car, trying to come with is. But it’s a hassle to watch over them, so we gotta beat them out of the forest,” Kris explained, jerking the wheel to the left. Kyungsoo choked as the seatbelt chained him to his seat. “It’s a rule I made because I couldn’t handle all of them trying to get in my business. So every time I go somewhere in a car, they try to join, thinking I’m going somewhere fun.”

Kyungsoo let out a breath, having adjusted to the speed they were going at. He wasn’t comfortable, but he was fine. He could live with it. Looking out the window, he saw a flash of white fur chasing after them. Even though he only saw the one, he was sure the others were out there as well. At that moment, something hit the car, the impact large enough that the car tilted over a bit. 

“Is this normal? Like, what if the car rolls over and it ends up upside down?” Kyungsoo asked, bracing himself as he saw something get launched at the car. He couldn’t help but let out a little scream when he heard it land on the roof. Claws scratched the car, probably damaging the paint job.

“It doesn’t go that far. Most of the time they just attack the car and injure themselves. Then they act like they’re seriously hurt and when I go check on them they jump in the car,” Kris explained. “I know they aren’t really hurt, but as the Alpha, I have to make sure that it’s true.”

“You’re a lot different than what I thought,” Kyungsoo said. 

“How did you think of me before?” Kris asked. 

“I’m not gonna say,” Kyungsoo said. “When do they stop chasing the car?”

“Right now.” They had just left the forest trail behind them and Kyungsoo looked back. A line of wolves stood at the edge of the forest, watching them as the car got further and further away. 

~

“What did you buy? The entire supermarket?” Baekhyun asked, gawking at all the groceries in the car. 

“No dinner for you,” Kyungsoo huffed, starting to grab things and walking into the kitchen.

“Wha-WAIT!” Baekhyun shouted, grabbing some food items as well before running after the Omega.

The others laughed, but helped bring in the groceries as well. It was when they started putting everything away that Kyungsoo stopped. 

“No. You can leave. I need to rearrange everything,” he said, starting to take out the dinner plates and bowls. “I don’t like the layout.”

“He’s a little pushy, huh?” Sehun whispered to Minseok. “Even when Yixing moved in, he wanted to deep clean everything isn’t as bad as this.”

“Get ready to rearrange the furniture when I’m done. This isn’t a proper way of laying out your furniture. It looks like you just left it where you wanted it. Horrible arrangement,” KYungsoo called out. “And we’re deep cleaning everything.”

“He’s worse,” Jongdae muttered.


End file.
